Kakashi Secret
by AkaiitE
Summary: For twelve years Michiru has never known the true meaning of home. When Temari tells her of a mysterious man that could be her father, she goes on the quest of a life time to find this Hatake. But little did she know that finding him was only the start!
1. Chapter 1: Who am I?

Princess of the Shadows

Princess of the Shadows

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any relating charaters!

A/n : so i hope you all like my story : For twelve years, Michiru has never known the true meaning of home. When Temari tells her about a mysterious man who looks like an older version of you. Could this man be her long lost father? Michiru leaves the only place shes ever known to go on the quest of a life time to find this Hatake.

Chapter one

Kakashi POV

Motionless, I stared at the fifth Hokage for a moment. How could this be? Now of all times! My talents were needed in other fields, and here i was, being sent to intercept a rouge ninja who was terrorizing the land trying to find _me. _

"You must find her before she causes too much damage!" the fifth told me.

"Of course," I bowed my head, a good ninja never says no, even if they don't think it's a very good use of their time or skills. Turning on my heel, I left the Hokage's office, looking down at the picture of the sand ninja she'd given me. From what I understood, the girl called herself Kagehime. She had shoulder length mane of white hair that fell into my face and attempted to hide her dark eyes. Across her right eye was a scar about three inches long. Covering the lower half of her narrow face was a dark material mask. At the base of her muscular neck, she sported her sand village forehead protector. Both of her bare brawny arms were a tattoo that spiraled around all the way to the tips of her fingers.

As I stalked down the hallway, I tucked the picture into my book.

**Michiru POV**

"I could have sworn I was looking at a older male version of you!" a drunken Temari told me. Temari and I had always been the closest of friends through out our childhood. Despite her being a year older than me, there was little that could separate us.

"What?" I asked running my hands through my mane of white hair.

"Yeah, he even wore a mask the same way you do!" she giggled.

"You don't think…" I whispered more to myself than her. She laughed quietly as the idea overwhelmed me. Could this man really be the one I was looking for? My whole life I wondered who I was, who my parents were. Was this the key to my lifelong goal? As the very thought of achieving my life long goal filled every corner of my mind, Temari started to ramble off about something completely unrelated.

"Oh and did I tell you about the boys that town has? There were a few rather cute ones. You would have liked them. It would probably better for your self-teem than continuing to run after Gaara! There was this one dog boy, and an Uchiha who was gorgeous only I questioned his sexual orientation because he seemed rather attached to this one funny blonde boy. But, this one, Shikamaru…"

"Temari, I need to go now, I'm sorry. Can we finish this conversation about this Shikamaru another time?" I interrupted.

"Huh? Yeah sure, see you later."

A powerful Jounin that looked exactly like me? What were the odds? I couldn't simply overlook this, but having just graduated from the academy, I couldn't abandon my team yet. I had to know though. Growing up hadn't been easy for a girl who was dropped on the Kazekage's doorstep at five months. He took me in, but to him, I was nothing more than a good potential solider. True, I'd shown more potential from the begging than even Gaara had. The Kazekage put me through the academy, but left me to my own devices. All through my life deep down, I'd known that he wasn't my father. Even when he finally told me the truth, I wasn't at all shocked. Instead I allowed the suspicion I'd harbored for ears to finally take over my mind entirely. I began to search for information on who I really was. Years of searching gave indication of my past, and eventually, I let my hopes of finding out die. Now Temari had given the fire inside me more fuel and I couldn't just sit here.

As we exited the restaurant, I noticed Gaara sitting on the roof of the opposing building. He'd changed so much since coming back from the Chunnin Exams, and now I was changing too.


	2. Chapter 2: Paniful Love

A/n : heres my second chapter, hopefully its not as sucky as the last

A/n : heres my second chapter, hopefully its not as sucky as the last. Here we see Gaara's softer side. I hope you enjoy, R and R PLEASE!

Disclaimer : Still don't own Naruto.

Chapter Two

**Michiru POV**

Several weeks had pasted since Temari told me about Hatake and the words had driven me to insanity. Finally, Ihad a reason to live again, but I couldn't use the reason. If I didn't leave soon, I would lose myself completely along with my only goal.

I didn't even say goodbye. When the moon was at it's highest point, I snuck out. The note to Temari with no really explation was all I left behinde. It was crule to leave my only friend I'd ever known, but my past haunted me and I needed to stop it before I could no longer control it.

For hours I ran and I ran, never stopping. If Temari were to find out I was gone, it would take her mere minutes to get everything ready to leave and it wouldn't take her long to figure out where I'd gone. I would have to move quickly to evaded any problems from her.

Hours passed as I shiftly bounded across the featureless terrain. While I should have been focusing on my foot placment, my mind was instead on the man could hold all the answers. Could he really be my father? I needed to know, this would be the information to change my world completely. If nothing else, I would probably find out more about myself during this time.

Fianlly, I passed out of the Land of Wind, and into the Land of Fire. One step closer, I thought. He had to be somewhere in this forest. If I had to,I would knock on every door in the country trying to find him.

Suddenly, I realised I'd run to much and my body couldn't move anymore. I was on the outskirts of one of the outer villages. Even sheer will-power couldn't drag me futhur. Passed out on the main road, I attempted to recover.

Who knows how longer after, I finally came round. For all I knew, it could have been days later. But how ever long it was, I was no longer outside, on the street. Slowly, I snuggled deeper under the blankets that kept my body warm, then jolt up as I realised what I was doing. Didn't I have a quest I needed to finish? Suddenly, I remebered the dream I'd been having. Temari was telling me how worried Gaara was and that if I didn't get up soon, they'd find me and take me back.

"HATAKE!" I screamed.

"Who? You were all alone when Papa found you," a small boy who had come running into the room, presumably at my shout.

"I need to find him!"

"Miss, you should rest."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

'Miss, please calm down! You need to regain your strength. You've only been sleeping for a few hours!"

"Hours?! My lead! Temari and Gaara could be right on my tail by now!" I screamed, ripping my hair out of my head.

"Who? Miss, you really should be resting!"

"No time! Must find Hatake!" Before anyone else could even try to stop me, I jumped out the window and with all the grace of a gazelle, I landed in the street two stories below and sprinted off. I knew I'd left my mark on this town, but I had a lot of ground to make up. Best case scenario, Temari would be a few hours behind me. If I didn't hurry, she'd catch up and try to drag me back home.

Home, what was a home? A place where families lived together or maybe a place bonds were made. What ever it was, I wasn't going back to Temari's until I'd found mine.

**Gaara POV**

"Gaara, you didn't have to come with me," Temari told me as we bounded through the endless forest on our frantic search. How could she understand? Even after all those years I'd treated Michiru so poorly, she still believed in me. Michiru was the only one who had ever tried to comprehend my pain. She had tried so hard to make everyone else see the light in me that even I couldn't. But for the longest time, I treated her no different than anyone else. How I'd wronged her.

When I'd returned from Konaha, as a new man, she saw immediately. We could finally be the kind of friends we'd always been destined to be. I thought that only I'd changed, but it seemed that she had too.

Her whole life had been dedicated to one single thing, finding out who she was. I never thought that after she discovered what she could be, that the slightest possibility of a clue coming forward would destroy her so completely. Only now I was starting to understand Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke's actions to save Haruno Sakura. Only now I was a beging to understand love.

"Yes, I did," I growled, still moving onwards.

"Gaara, let's stop!" Temari begged.

"No, we have to find her!"

"Maybe she passed through this town, we could ask around!"

After much begging, I finally allowed her to stop for a few minutes in the small village. As she asked around, I sat in the shade of a tree and let my head fall into my hands. Behind my eyes all I could see was her note. 'Gone to find myself' were her only words. I could remember clearly coming to her room to see if she was awake yet, only to find my sister crumpled on her bed, sobbing. For the first time in years, I think I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"She came through here!" Temari brought me back to the present, "and she left quite the impression. I guess she passed out and a family took her in for a few hours. When she woke up, she ran out town screaming, 'Must find Hatake!'."

"Hatake? You mean Uzumaki and Uchiha's sensei?" I asked, confused.

"A few weeks ago after we returned from the Chunnin exams, I may have gotten drunk, and I may have told her that they looked a lot alike. She might have thought that I meant that…"

"He could be her father," I finished for her. Shamefaced, Temari dropped her eyes to as not to look at me.

"Did you at least find out which way she went?"

"Yup!" a grin broke out on her face.

A/n: I hope you enjoyed that chapter… Please please please review it!


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Mission, Broken Heart

A/n : I'm still waiting for my reviews here peoples

A/n : I'm still waiting for my reviews here peoples! I like hearing what you guys have to say. Please review! BTW get ready for some pairings coming up! This one is a given, ShikaXTemar. Note : I do not dislike Choji or blondes at all, my charaters thoughts are completely seperate from my own.

Dislcaimer : Sadly, I do not own Naruto, or sasuke, or shikamaru, or Kiba, or Gaara (

Chapter Three :

Michiru POV My eyes studied the ninja in front of me. He wasn't super tall, but his eye level was still over my head. His lean body was accented by the tighter fitting clothing that he wore. Reflecting the sun on his arm was his Konaha forehead protector. All of his dark hair was pulled into a ponytail that stuck straight up out of the back of his head.

Quickly, before he could react, I lungged at him and pinned him to the wall. In my free hand was a Kunai that I had pressed against his thorat. With disgust, he stared down his nose at me.

"Girls are just so troublesome," he muttered.

"Tell me, where will I find Hatake Kakashi," I spat.

"Kakashi-sensei? What's your business with him?"

"Keep your nose out of it if you like the shape it's in now, punk! Now tell me!" I pressed the kunai harder against his throat. My anger filled eyes where following his dark calm ones well enough that I noticed them flicker to something behind me. I shifted my head just enough so I could see what he was looking as from my peripheral vision. It was a large boy who seemed to be wearing a pair of underwear on his head and a tall, slender, blonde girl.

"You, fat-ass and dumb blonde! What do you want?" I snapped.

The boy I had pinned against the wall chuckled quietly, "you shouldn't have said that." Behind me, I heard knuckles crack.

"You want me to punch her out, Shikamaru?" the fat one asked.

"Shikamaru?" I whispered.

"Don't get yourself involved in anything troublesome, Choji," the boy told him.

I relaxed my grip and whispered again, "Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, that's my name. Do I know you?"

"N…no…" what would Temari say if she knew what I'd done? If this was indeed the same Shikamaru, then I could he just been threatening her first real love.

"How do you know my name then?" he raised an eyebrow as he asked.

"So…sorry," I dropped him completely as I realized how intent I'd gotten on finding Hatake.

"You going to just let her go?" the one named Choji asked.

"No point in fighting her. I think she's in a tough spot right now. By the way," he turned to me, "Kakashi was still in Konaha when we left."

"Thank you," I mumbled, then bounded off.

Once again, I found myself in isolation of the trees. Was this really a quest to find myself or was I losing what I already had? Why did I ever leave on such a fool's errand? Hatake Kakashi was probably going to be far harder to find then I could have possibly imagined. That was when I decided my plan of action. I probably should have come up with one sooner, but it was better late than never. I would simply make my way to Konaha and search every village I came across. Any Shinobi who crossed my path I would question. If he wasn't in Konaha when I arrived, I would wait. He had to come there eventually.

Temari POV

"Gaara, we might as well stop again. Besides, I'm sure she stopped here," I told my distant brother. Ever since he'd found out that Michiru had left, he'd become more quiet and closed than he'd ever been before now. In a way, it was sadder to look at him like this. To discover love and finally live life to the fullest, then to have it wrenched away from him.

He fidgeted slightly as he thought about it. I knew that he was fighting between knowing and going. Finally he mumbled a response.

"Fine."

It didn't take long for us to find the only other Shinobi in the village. The moment we had arrived, I'd heard his voice. A voice I only ever heard in my dreams since the Chunnin Exams. I froze where I was, Gaara turned to look at me with confused eyes. I turned on my heel only to see Shikamaru and Choji walking with a dumpling each.

"You know Shikamaru, I still don't understand why you just let that psycho go," Choji said through a mouthful.

"Choji, I don't think you'll ever…" he froze as he saw Gaara and I standing across the street.

"She probably asked him is she came here," I whispered to Gaara, then started to cross the street.

"You," he half-heartedly growled.

"Nice to see you too," I replied sarcastically, although deep down, I truly meant it.

"Got anymore Sand Shinobi to harass us?" he asked.

"So, you saw her then," I confirmed.

"I assume you mean that troublesome girl that pinned me against the wall a few hours ago," he answered.

"I wouldn't put it past her," I told him as I dragged him around the corner so we were out of Gaara and Choji's sight. Quickly, I pulled a picture from my pocket to show him.

"That would be her," he stated, tucking his hands in his pockets, but still stared intently at the picture. I understood why he found it so fascinating. It had been taken a few days before she ran off. It was of her holding an ice cream cone over Gaara's head, threatening to drop it on him. Behind the mock terror on his face, you could see a grin far wider than any other ever splayed across Gaara's visage. "So, he smiles then."

"Before she left, yes."

"You could have fooled me."

"She was the only one ho ever believed in him. She thought they were similar. She doesn't know who her father is. That's why she's after Kakashi. She thinks he might be her father," I explained.

"I can see where she'd get that idea. They do look a lot alike," he answered.

"Did you happen to see which way she went?"

"Konaha, two hours ago."

"Thanks, Shikamaru." As my thanks past my teeth, somebody pushed past us, knocking me into Shikamaru. Before I could stop myself, my lips were pressed against his. For a moment, nothing, we were both to shocked to realize what was happening. After the initial shock, it was as if we'd known each other our whole lives and we were saying goodbye for the first time. On his breath, I could taste the tea he'd just drunk. My arms wrapped around his neck and his knotted themselves in my hair. I never wanted the moment to end.

"Temari?" I heard Gaara call from around the corner, but I ignored his voice. I heard him round the corner, and I knew he saw everything. Shame welled up inside me when I opened my eyes only to see his face fall. I wasn't sure, but maybe a tear rolled down his cheek.

A/n: soo? You likey? Who will Michiru run into next? What will happen between Gaara and Temari? Review if you want the next chapter up!


	4. Chapter 4: Sniffing Out The Truth

A/n : so here's the next chapter

A/n : so here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please… i'm down on my knees begging you to review because it's nice to get some feed back every now and then. So… What will happen between Gaara and Temari? Who will Michiru Run into next? Will Michiru ever find Kakashi? Read and find out.

Disclaimer : It saddens me to say that I don't own anything Naruto .

Chapter Four.

I didn't know how many hours it was until the rain started to come down. Time was a strange thing. Sometimes it moved sluggishly and others it moved to quickly to tell. It was like lurches or waves. So when the rain started to fall, it was the first memory of my flight since Shikamaru. My heart trobbed as I remebered what happened. How could I have been so stupid? I could very well have hurt the one person my best friend was in love with.

_It wasn't your fault, _a voice inside my head told me, _you didn't know who he was. You did what you had to do to get information. _

I could have found a less harmful way, I told the voice.

_Don't kid yourself._

Suddenly a voice brought my attention back to my surroundings.

"Damn! With all this rain we lost the scent!" I looked down at the group of four people. A tall woman with long black hair who looked like she might be in charge watched as a boy wear a hooded jacket sniffed the air. At his feet was a white dog doing the same thing. Nearby, a boy watched the scene progress with mild interest. Hiding in the shadows was the final member. She had short purple hair and light eyes. It seemed she was trying to stay out of the way.

_Do it_, the voice urged.

I jumped out of the tree in front of the boy with the dog. With a kunai in my hand, I fought with myself not to lunge at the boy the same way I had at Shikamaru.

"Hey pretty girl," a smile stretched across the boys face. I noticed he had two red triangle tattoos on his face under his eyes. "Name's Inuzuka Kiba. Can I help you at all?"

"For starters, you can NOT call me pretty girl again. My name's Michiru. Second, do you know where I can find Hatake Kakashi?" See, I told the voice, I can find what I'm looking for with out violence!

"Sure, for a price, pretty girl," he answered, smirking. _Told you, to get what you want you need to be nasty! _

"Price?" I tried to be polite and ignore the voice at the same time.

"Just one kiss is all it takes," he replied, his smirk getting bigger.

"Kiba, leave her alone!" the other boy snapped, walking towards us.

"Stay out of this, Shino!" Kiba snapped.

"All she wants to know is where Kakashi-sensei is!"

"And all I want is one kiss!"

"We can't all get our way, Kiba!"

"Well, if I don't get what I want, neither does she!"

As the boys argued, I noticed the girl move out of the shadows.

"Um, s'cusme, but I think I know where Kakashi-sensei might be," she mumbled.

"Uh, thanks…"

"Hyuuga Hinata," she whispered, mortified, "he left on a mission this morning and said he probably wouldn't be back for at least a week."

"A week?" I howled.  
"Great, Hinata, now I'll never get a kiss from this cute girl!" Kiba snapped.

"Sorry, Kiba-kun."

"Thank you, Hinata, I'll remember this," I smiled at her, forgetting my mask for a moment, and then jumped back into the treetops. Before I could get caught by that crazy dog boy again, I ran as fast as I could, not looking back. The voice didn't bother me again, for a while.

**Gaara POV**

As Temari spoke briefly with a young Gennin team that had been in the Chunnin Exam, I looked at the picture never let go of any more. It was the only real happy memory I'd ever had with Michiru, right before she'd taken off. I traced my smile with the tip of m finger. Would my face ever make that shape again? Slowly, I moved my eyes over to Michiru. I almost wished she would jump out of the picture and hug me the way she used to when we were younger. I'd hated it then. It was like death to me, but now more than anything it was what I wanted. But a certain as day turns to night, I knew she'd never hug me again. Not after the last time. Not after the day I'd given her that scar

_"Gaara-Kun!" she had called. "Gaara-kun, come play catch with me!" _

_"NO! Leave me alone!" _

_"Gaara-kun, don't be so grumpy! Why wont you ever play with me?" She threw her arms around me in an embrace. _

_"Why would I want to play with an orphan who covers half her face?" I had snapped, pushing her away with my hand. Unexpectedly, someone pushed the swing I was sitting in and I lurched into her, my too sharp nails scratching her face from above her eyebrow to the top of her cheek bone. Her blood soiled my finger, and her eyes grew large and sad, but no tears came. _

_"All I wanted was to play, Gaara-kun." She whimpered, and walked away. After that, she still tried to get me to play, but never again hugged me. And she probably never would. _

A sigh escaped as I remembered the day that would probably affect the rest of my life. I could never have the only girl I'd ever loved because of what I was before I knew what love was.

a/n: so what think you? Please Review... look, the button is right there! Michiru is almost in Konaha, what will happen when she runs into last years top Gennin? What else will we learn about Gaara's relationship with her?


	5. Chapter 5: Gotta Know!

D : Yeah, so i really dont own naruto (

D : Yeah, so i really dont own naruto (

A/n : So heres the fifth chapter… Just so there is no confusion, the third section (after Gaara's bit) of this chapter takes place during episode 101 (gotta see gotta know, kakashi-senseis real face) also, I added a funny side story with Sasuke and Naruto, it's not very long and I promise this is also half way significant to the plot, just like I promise that Temari/Shikamaru moment was also necciary!

Chapter Five

Michiru's POV

Konaha streched out in front of me and I felt a wave of acomplishment wash through me. Finally I was where I'd set out to be. I looked over the sleepy town. How different ot was from where Iwas from, I refused to call that place home. And yet, Konaha was so different from the hidden sand village that I could help but feel a little home sick. It was strange, I'd never had a real home, so how could I long for what I'd never had?

_This is your home, _ that idioctic voice that had been bothering me for a while now insisted. For a moment, I believed what it told me. _Yes, _it whispered, _believe me. _

"Neji, I swear, as soon as I'm better, I will bet you!" an annoying voice cut through my hallucination.

"Keep dreaming," a second voice replied with a hint of mockery. I snuck through the trees to get a better look at the two who were talking. It was a pair of boys, about thirteen years old; one was leaning heavily on the other as they struggled to climb the stairs. The one wore a green jump suit with orange leg warms and his forehead protector around his waist. He was facing away from me, so I couldn't get a good look at his face, but his black hair seemed to be cut in a bob style. The boy he was leaning against had better fashion sense than the first. He wore a beige jacket and brown shorts. Pulled back in a loose pony tail was his dark brown hair that fell to the middle of his back.

"I will," the one in green assured the other.

"Lee, get better before you start worrying about something like that," he laughed.

Suddenly, I had a minor flash back of the time I trained so hard to keep up with the ever-stronger Gaara. I had been in such rough shape that when Temari found me, she had to drape me over her shoulders and carry me all the way to the hospital. My heart skipped a beat as I thought of my best and only friend in the world. How could I have left her like that? Would she ever forgive me?

Unable to watch anymore of the two friends, I bounded to the next tree. A couple more minutes past in silence before I was disrupted again by a loud obnoxious voice.

"Sasuke!" the young boy screamed, "Come here and help me find my lucky Kunai!"

"Oi, Naruto, why should I help you, you dumb ass!" the second boy shouted back. I stopped in my tracks so the two boys wouldn't find me. Interested, I watched the two boys, spaced a few hundred meters apart shouting at the top of their lungs at each other. It seemed that the blonde one wearing the orange clothing had lost something and he was begging his friend with the raven hair in the blue t-shirt and white shorts to help him out. Finally the black haired boy decided to help out his friend.

"Where did you see it last, dummy?"

"Um…somewhere around here, I think," the first boy put a pained expression on his face as he tried to remember.

Sighing the second started looking around half heartedly. From my high perch, I could see clearly that the boy in the blue was about three meters to the right of the lost Kunai, but I decided it was in my best interest to stay hidden. It wasn't long before the boy in the blue tripped over a hidden tree stump. In what seemed like slow motion, he started to face plant, but just before he hit the ground, the boy in the orange swooped out of nowhere. It was almost like the time only days ago, back in the Hidden Sand Village, when I'd fallen and Gaara had caught me seconds before I'd hit the ground. With a pang, I realized how much I missed not just Temari, but him too. I knew it was selfish and shallow, but I hoped both had come after me.

"Err… thanks Naruto,"

"No problem, Sasuke," there was a moment of silence before both blurted out words that jumbled together.

"What?"

"No, you first!"

"Tell me!"

"Alright!" the one named Sasuke finally shouted, "Naruto, I l…"

A third voice called out suddenly, "Sasuke! Naruto! Kakshi-sensei is back!"

"KAKASHI-SESENI?" Naruto screamed. For a long moment the three of them conversed about taking their sensei's mask off, to see what was underneath it. I on the other hand wasn't worried about their conversation, just one name they kept repeating. Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei. The name that had haunted me ever since Temari's return from Konaha was finally within my grasp. When the group took off, I followed.

Gaara POV

"Konaha is just up there!" Temari shouted. She needn't tell me what my eyes and heart could tel me. I already knew how close I was to Konaha, and Michiru. Finally we stopped at the gate.

"Ah, more Sand Shinobi! We've already seen one today. Are you also here on orders from the Kazekage?" the man at the gate asked. My heart skipped a beat as I realized he probably was referring to my late father. I'd never loved him the way a son was suppose to love his father, but then again…

"Yes sir!" Temari was quicker to recover than I was. "The other hasn't left yet? We have future instructions for her." With a pang I realized that we might have come all this way only to find that she'd already left.

"Nope, at least not through this gate," he smiled widely at us and I resisted the temptation to punch in his conceited, naive face.

"Thank you," Temari breathed as she pulled me away from potential problems. She led the way to the Hokage's office. The biggest surprise of all on the trip was what awaited us behind the Hokage's desk.

"Come in," a young woman called. Green eyes studied us as we walked into the office.

"Um… yes.. we were looking for the Hokage," Temari explained. A grin stretched across the woman's face as she answered.

"You're looking at her. Tsunade, the fifth Hokage at your service."

After the initial shock, we explained our problem. She was kind and understanding to our situation and agreed to help. Tsunade told us she'd have all of the gate men stop her from leaving the village at all costs. Sadly, that was the most she could do. Seeing as it wasn't an emergency state, yet, she couldn't put the whole town on lock down. We thanked her and started our search.

Michiru POV

My tracking skills were obviously lacking as I lost the group three times before they arrived at a small Ramen shop. I couldn't be sure, but the four people that were sitting at the booth were most likely Kakashi and his team.

"Well, this is odd, you three treating me to lunch. I wonder what your planning. I wouldn't be surprised if it snowed on me, or something like that. No, I'm just being silly. Well? Come on, you guys are up to something, right?" His voice trailed out into the street in front of the shop.

"No, not at all!" the one of the three younger people shouted.

One of them added, "Please, Sensei, you just got out of the hospital, now, hurry up and eat!"

"Well alright then!"

There was silence for a moment, and with amusment, I saw the lazy boy, fat boy and blond girl I'd met a few days ago creep across the street into the shop. There was a commotion inside. I sighed as I waited for them to hurry up and leave. When they finally left I got my first real glimpse of the man Temari had led me to believe could be my father. There was no doubt about it, we looked strikingly alike. But, for all I knew this man was just another face on the street. Finally night fell and I followed him to the door of his house. I still wasn't the only one tailing him, the boy from earlier in the blue t-shirt was attempting to follow. I didn't pay him much attention as I came up with my plan. I would wait until the boy went away, then I would knock on the door, and, what after that? I had spent so mch time worrying if I was going to make it with out getting caught by anyone from my village that I hadn't thought of how to ask Kakashi if he knew the truth.

"Are you going to tail me all night?" Kakashi called out. For a moment my heart stopped, had he noticed me? Impossible!

"Damn it!" then I realized that he had only just discovered the poorly conceled boy in the blue shirt.

"Honestly, what are you three up to?" Kakashi asked his student.

"Training," the boy answered promptly, "we wanted to improve our tracking skills."

"After our next mission, we'll train some more in those areas, now, go get some rest, we are in for a big day tomorrow!"

"Right, well, goodnight, Sensei," the boy stalked off into the setting sun and Kakahi watched him leave. Suddenly he suppressed a sigh.

"Don't think I don't know your there," he called out once the boy was out of earshot. I jumped out of the tree I was hiding in. When I came into his field of vision he muttered, "Oh, it's you. You'd better come inside, I believe there is much me must talk about."

a/n: so incase your mentally defective and couln't figure it out, the Sasu/Naru moment and Tema/Shik moment are to show Michiru and Gaara how important the other is to their lives.. You'll see it come into play a little more later on when Michiru makes her big decision! Oh, and once again, here I am on my knees… one review isn't enough… at this point I'll even take negative ones! Please PLEASE PURLESSSSSSSSSSSSE review! Also get ready for some intensity coming! Little did anyone one know, finding Kakashi was only the begging!


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or any relating characters

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or any relating characters.

a/n: sorry it took so long to post more. I've had a crazy amount of English homework (which I am putting off right now) You should all feel lucky that I'm putting off three reader response journals, 5 journals, an essay, and reading to kill a mockingbird P please R and R

Chapter six:

MICHIRU POV

Kakashi led me into his small apartment. Only two pictures decorate the entire place. One seemed to be of him when he was younger but it was odd. It seemed that he had switched places with on of the other people in the picture, the blonde haired boy from earlier. Other than that, there was a small kitchen, a table, a bed, a book self jammed with books from my favorite author, and a cluttered desk.

"Sit," he commanded, and I did as I was told.

"You _are_ Hatake Kakashi, right?" I blurted out.

He closed his eyes before responding, "That's me! You must be Kage hime Michiru."

"Yeah," I answered shamefully. He knew, so that must mean that news of my presence in the land of fire was ahead of me.

"I know why you're here, Michiru, but I have no answers for you. I've only known of your existence for a day or so. I didn't have any idea if there was the slightest possibility that I had a…"

"Daughter," I finished fir him.

"Exactly."

"Is there any way we can find out if we are related?" I asked quickly.

"Hokage-sama might be able to determine if we are, but no guarantee," he explained.

"I just want to know. I came on this quest to find out who I was, but I only ended up losing myself along the way," _Shut up, _the voice hissed in my ear, _if you tell him too much he'll think your nuts. Then what? _ Kakashi closed his eyes and dropped his head into his hands. For a long moment, there was silence. Finally he lifted his head and looked into my eyes. For the first time I noticed how similar they were to mine. Lonely and pain ridden.

"I'd like to know too," he answered. I understood, I had probably turned his entire life on it's head, and now he wanted closure.

Kakashi made up a small bed on the floor for me compromising of extra blankets and pillows. While Kakashi sat on his bed reading a book, I decided to pull out mine. As I allowed myself to be submersed by the words, I heard a chuckle from the corner.

"Maybe you are my daughter," he mumbled, pointing at my book.

As the sun rays peeked through the window and birds began to sing, my eyes fluttered open. It seemed like mere minutes ago that I had finally closed them. Suddenly I felt lost, I had no idea where I was. Memories from the previous day started flooding into me. _That's right, I'm in Kakashi's house. _I looked around the room wondering if he was still there. He wasn't, all that he had left behind was a note on the table.

Michiru,

My team and I have a mission out of town today. We should be back before dark. Go ahead to Tsunade to do the DNA test. I already went and explained the situation. I hope you find what you are looking for.

Kakashi.

The note was scrawled across a crumpled piece of paper in very untidy hand writing. I couldn't tell if he was rushed when writing it or if he had untidy writing all the time. I smiled inwardly as I realized that I was only a few steps from the finish line.

GAARA POV

Deep down I knew I was being uncharacteristically impatient. We'd only been in Konaha a less than twenty-four hours. Michiru wouldn't leave here with out an answer and she was probably getting it at this moment.

"So you haven't seen her," Temari was asking a Genin who had brown hair pulled into two buns on the top of her head. She kind of looked like a mouse.

"No, sorry Temari, I haven't seen any Sand Shinobi since the Chuninn Exams. Lee or Neji might have, you could ask them."

"Thanks for all your help," Temari sighed, then wandered off. Quickly I bounded after her, pausing only to smile at Tenten.

"Makenai," I whispered more to myself than my sister. "Don't give up, she's here somewhere," (a/n: I thought I'd throw my amazing Japanese skills in here. Makenai means don't give up)

"I hope so," Temari chocked back a sob. Even though we never planned it, we ended up back at the Hokage's office. We weren't in any hurry going there, but we still arrived as the sun started to rise higher into the sky.

It was ironic, ironic how many years it had taken me to fully understand the symbol on my forehead. Before it was just there, just another part of my physical features, but now, I understood it. Maybe love was something you could only truly experience when the person your heart belonged to was gone.

As I thought of that, I realized that we were in front of the Hokage's door. Voice were wafting out.

"The results should be back in a few hours," I heard Tsunade say.

My heart stopped as I heard the second voice reply, "thanks for all the help."

"Michiru!" I lunged for the door. I longed to see her again, to hold her again. Before my hand reached the door handle, Temari caught my wrist.

"This is important to her. You've gone this long with out her, you can wait a few more moments."

"Michiru?" the hokage asked.

"Hai?"

"If the test comes out positive, what do you plan to do?"

"My plan had always been to stay with him,"

"Had?"

Well, I've had an epiphany, and now I'm confused. When the time comes, I'm sure I'll be able to make the right decision," A knot in my stomach formed as I thought of the possibility of her leaving forever.

"Gaara, she wouldn't don't worry," Temari assured me, but her voice sounded weak, as if it were a lie she was trying to make herself believe. At that moment, the door cracked open, and a gasp escaped Michiru's lips.


	7. Good News!

Dear Valued Readers,

Dear Valued Readers,

I'm sorry for the lack of chapters in the recent weeks, but that will soon be changing! As of today, I have a new laptop, which I will be able to write on when ever I want! In the next few days I plan to write chapters for:

The Last Uchiha

Kakashi's Secret

Open Your Eyes

I think I might forego "renewal" since my version of events is rather different from the real ones, and seeing as Renewal was supposed to be 25 years in the future when bella and Edward return to forks… yeah… you get the point…

Anyways, please look out for those chapters that I mentioned, and please read and review!!

Sincerely,

Sasu-chan13 3


	8. Just a Quick Question

Just a Quick Question

Dear readers,

I'm sorry to those who favorited stories which I have not yet completed. I'm a little disappointed with Twilight, so if I ever finish those, it will be a miracle. As for Kakashi's secret and the last uchiha, you may have to wait a little longer, but I will complete them eventually. But that is not why I'm writing to you today. I have a quick question to ask of all of you. I would appreciate it if you messaged me an answer if you read this. Don't just ignore it. This is very important to me.

I am writing an original story. I am planning on posting it on my Deviant Art page (Darkprincess3285), but I realise that not everyone has DA, so, in order to touch more people, I want to know if anyone here, on Fanfiction, would read it if I posted it.

It is set in a world of my creation, which is stuck in a Dark Age like era where the church is in control. A woman gives birth to twins, which is the sign of the devil, and out of fear she gives one away before anyone discovers the truth. It is the story of these twins as they grow up in very different environments, but ultimately fall to the same fate because of what they are. I plan it to be a adventure/action book, with some romance tied in, and some magic (not the lame kind of magic).

If this interests you (or not) please message me. If, for what ever reason, I decide that it is not in my best interest to post it on fanfiction, everyone is more than welcome to find it on my deviant art page.

Thanks for your time

Princess-isis3285


End file.
